Paradise: Shipwrecked
by peetamellark7475
Summary: Peeta, Katniss, and the gang go on a cruise for vaction! Little did they know that it would sink and that they would be stranded on a deserted island. KatnissxPeeta PrimxRory CatoxClove MirandaxGale AnniexFinnick :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Peetamellark7475 and I decided to write a story together, and here it is! Review if you like, and even if you don't like review any way and tell us how to make it better!  
-peetamellark7475 and iloverueforever**

Peeta's POV

The cool wind brushes my skin sending chills down my back. Training my blue eyes on a spot in the distance I lose myself in my thoughts.

As my car advances in to the parking lot of the pier, I slip out my phone sending my best-friend Cato a quick text.

Theboywiththebread: u here yet?

Spearthrowingsexyman: No u?

Theboywiththebread: just got here…..

Spearthrowingsexyman: pulling in C u in a sec…

I push the black car door open, getting out of the cramped car. My friends and I have all decided to go on a cruise together, we thought it would be entertaining.

"Hey Peeta!" Someone yells. Swiveling around as to seeing her face I smile, finding none other then Katniss Everdeen. I can feel my stomach flip-flop as Katniss walks towards me, her little sister Prim and her friend Rue trailing a few inches behind.

"Hi." I say.

"Are we the first ones here?" Katniss asks stopping to let Prim and Rue catch up. "Sorry about bringing them…..Mom couldn't take care of them for a week, I mean geeze." Katniss rambles.

"Oh, look there's Gale and Miranda," I say pointing to the cute couple advancing towards us. The small red-head smiles when she sees its us.

"Hi guys!" She smiles her amber eyes lighting up. I can see Rory eyeing Prim from behind Gale's back.

"I see you had to bring him as well," Katniss says slightly waving to Rory.

"What about Posy?" I ask.

"She had to stay…" Gale says winking at Katniss. Besides being Katniss's best-friend, Gale is also Miranda's boyfriend. Cato appears with Clove and Annie coming next then Finnick.

"So whats up peeps?" Finnick asks, throwing a muscular arm over Annie's shoulder.

"The sky," Annie says. Finnick looks at her smirking.

"Besides that Annie, you know what I mean…" Finnick says after a minute of silence.

"We should get on and get our room's." Clove says taking her time in climbing the steps the boat dock. Finnick playfully shoves her forward and clambers up himself then helps the rest of us on.

"Welcome kids!" A man says walking with difficultly towards us. "I am Captain Haymitch," We greet him and he is claiming that the rooms are all on the second floor. The top floor includes an inside pool and an outside pool, a gym and all sporty stuff. The second floor has cabins and stuff and the bottom floor has restaurants and shops.

"Hey guys! Look there is the room list!" Rue says jumping up and down in front of the list. Miranda and Annie laugh and envelop Rue in a quick hug.

Rooming list

Room 202: Clove, Katniss, Miranda, and Annie  
Room 205: Rue, and Prim  
Room 210: Finnick, Gale, Peeta, Cato, and Rory

I smile and turn to Gale.

"Let's go roomie," I say leading the group to the three rooms.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell us!**

**-peetamellark7475 and iloverueforever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody thanks for the reviews we are glad you are liking it!**

**-peetamellark74745 and iloverueforever**

**Katniss POV**

I love that me and all my friends are going on a cruise together but of course, I had to bring Prim and her friend. Don't get me wrong I love her and all, it's just I wanted to be by myself. We all got to our rooms okay and as soon as me, Clove**, **Miranda, and Annie we started picking beds. Annie got the blue bed, Clove got the yellow bed, Miranda got the purple bed, and I got the green bed. Score!

"So how long have you and Gale been dating Miranda?" Clove asks pulling me out my thoughts.

"Two months on Monday." She says.

I'm really happy for them Gale seems happy with her. He's always saying how beautiful she is, I can't blame him she is pretty but when I first met her she reminded of a fox so I called Foxface. Let's just say Gale wasn't too happy when he heard the name I had for her.

"So Katniss," Clove begins. "How are you and Mr. Peeta?" she says wiggling her eyebrows.

I nearly choke on my on spit. I _do _like Peeta but I bet he barely knows I exist. I like everything about him. His face, his muscles, his smile, his personality, the way his blonde curls hang slightly over his gorgeous crystal blue eyes, his- Clove interrupts my thoughts.

"Everdeen, are you daydreaming again?" she asks. I blush and the girls bust out into a fit of laughter.

This trip should be fun.

**Peeta POV**

Me and the guys go into our room and throw our stuff onto random beds. And fall onto the couch Finnick is the first to speak.

"We need to do something fun." He says. We all nod in agreement.

"Hey, I know let's scare the girls!" Gale yells with a mischievous grin. We all mumble our yes.

30 minutes later we have our masks, water guns, and sacks to carry them in.

"Ok I'll get Annie, Gale you get Miranda, Cato you get Clove, and Peeta you can _Katniss_." Finnick says in a voice that is supposed to be sexy. I blush and they roar in laughter.

"Alright men, let's move." He says.

We walk until we reach their room. We barge in and they scream and run. We laugh and grab our assigned one. I grab Katniss easily because she is sitting there laughing at the other girls.

We soon leave and walk down the hall way to our room. On the way we pass Rue and Prim we look at us since we had taken our masks off with a confused look on their face pointing at the sacks over shoulders. We put our finger to our lips and mouth the girls names. They nod and giggle. As soon as we pass them we continue to walk to our room. We set them down and take the sacks off. They look around the room confused and then they see us with water guns and get a scared look on their face. We all smile at them and begin to spray them. They run well, try to run but they can't. Somebody pushes Katniss and she falls. Onto me.

When she falls our lips brush and she blushes. I smile at her. We have a moment until someone decides to clear their throat.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell us!**

**-peetamellark7475 and iloverueforever **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with us! We love all of you! If there is anyones POV that u guys would particularly like 2 c please Review or PM me and or Peetamellark7475 :D Thanks, rock on!  
-Peetamellark7475 and iloverueforever**

Shout out! Loverman22 is writing an SYOT called the 101st Hunger Games, Please R&R it is very good!*

Katniss's POV

"Do I have to wear that?" I ask the annoyance clearly visible in my voice.

"Of course, Katniss, don't you want to look, presentable?" Annie asks shoving the long purple dress at me. I gag, recoiling from the soft silky touch of the flowing material.

"Couldn't I wear something green?" I grumble turning to Clove for help. She shrugs and returns to combing her brown locks in to a twisted bun. Her long red dress matches her strong lipstick. The party we are attending is quite fancy, so fancy indeed, that we had to go dress shopping. Annie is wearing a pretty blue dress that brings out the blue in her cloudy eyes. I retreat in to the bathroom, with a gloomy sense of defeat in the air. I ignore the softness as I slip the purple dress over my head. Sighing, I stand before the tall mirror, watching my reflection.

"Peeta will love you in that!" Miranda says leaning in to the bathroom, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Shut up!" I screech at her throwing my green cotton shirt at her. She giggles dodging easily out of the way.  
I emerge from the bathroom, clad in my dress and high heels.

"That looks good on you!" Annie says cheerfully, she slips in to her very own, black pair of heels and turns to me, her face miles away.

"Annie! Snap out of it," I say snapping my fingers in front of her face. Sometimes, Annie gets a faraway look on her face and immediately slips away, until we are able to bring her back. Clove grumbles something about being late as she cowers by the door, pacing in her bare feet. Miranda holds a pitcher of water mouthing her plan at me. I nod, trying to stifle my giggles.

"5, 4, 3, 2, ONE!" Miranda says emptying the pitcher over Annie's dress. Annie having heard Miranda's outburst, had flown across the room lunging for the door. I sigh glancing at the soaking wet bed.

"Poor Annie," I think as we head out the door, in to the corridors of the boat.

The boys approach us as we stand on the dimly lit porch, watching the stars.

"Hey guys!" Finnick says looking as handsome as ever in his black tux, in fact all the boys are wearing, matching black tuxedos with a different color tie for each boy. I roll my eyes at their tackiness wringing my hands, pressed against my abdomen.

"Hey Katniss," Peeta says, his bright blue eyes trained on me. My mind freezes and the horrid butterflies begin to fight, flying around my stomach, bumping in to each other.

"Hi," I manage to choke out, grinning stupidly at him. He grins and then turns to Miranda who is wrapped up in Gale's arms.

"Wanna dance?" Cato asks Clove taking her hand. Clove nods gently letting Cato lead her on to the dance floor. Finnick and Annie wander on to the dance floor as well, leaving Peeta and I in a very awkward situation.

"So do you want to dance, maybe, I mean you don't have to," Peeta says shyly holding out his hand to me. I nod afraid of saying something anf ruining the moment, I take his hand feeling his soft skin against my own. Peeta places his firm hands on my waist sending chills through my body. "How do you like the boat?" Peeta asks me while I link my hands together behind his neck. I clear my throat.

"Good, I like it, how about you?" I ask trying to be friendly, which most people tell me, I am not.

"Good," He says turning his gaze to the stage. Annie stands on stage, her body swaying from side to side,

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen, we need you to sing for us tonight," Annie says her voice slurring. I grunt trying to look everywhere but at Peeta.

"I didn't know you sing," Peeta says raising an eyebrow at me.

"I don't!" I snap but instantly regret it. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that." I say.

"Its ok," He says.

"I meant that I don't sing, anymore," I say, Peeta looks at me waiting for an explanation. "I used to sing, before my father died…" I trail off because Annie is screaming my name pointing an angry finger at me.

"Please, will you sing, for me?" Peeta asks taking my elbow and gently pushing me forward. I nod, his eyes melting my heart. I mount the steps pushing Annie to the side.

"This is for you, Peeta," I say looking in to his eyes. His eyes give me strength, the courage to stand up here and sing. I open my mouth letting the music flow out.

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

Halfway through the song, the boat jerks, sending me sprawling to one side. I land on top of someone hearing the muffled yell of the person below me.

"I'm so sor-," I begin to say, leaning my hands on the marble floor and pushing off of the poor man.

"Katniss, Katniss come on," Peeta screams holding his muscular arm out to me. I take it without thinking , letting him steady me.

"Attention all passengers, the boat is sinking, please proceed to all sides of the ship, you will be accommodated in to an escape raft, good luck," I can hear the irony in his voice as it fades away.

I scan the deck for the little blonde girl.

"PRIM!" I call out once I see her crouching by Rue on the ground. I make my way to her and Peeta gently lifts Rue's little body in to his strong arms. We jump in to the yellow raft, settling down beside Cato and Clove.

"You scared us," Clove says gripping my hand tightly. I manage her a shaky smile. Tightening my hold on the handles of the raft, I can feel us plunge down towards the ocean, miles per second. The deafening splash send water crashing over our heads, making my purple dress the color of an eggplant. Clove sputters while Annie pats her kindly on the back smiling. Annie and Finnick love the water and I can tell as Finnick and Cato pick up the oars and we begin to drift away from the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Glad you liked the last chapter! We're going to do a new POV for this chapter! Enjoy!  
-iloverueforever and peetamellark7475**

Disclaimer: We don't own The Hunger Games or Rue's lullaby.

Clove's POV

I watched as we drifted away from the boat. It felt like I was on some stupid movie that grandmas would cry at, but _this _was real. I looked at Peeta, he had a sad look in his eyes while staring down at Katniss. Katniss was trying to comfort the two crying 12- year-olds. Finnick was hugging Annie while she cried. I looked at Cato to see he was staring at me with a watery gaze. I give him a sad smile, and then lose it. I burst in to tears. Cato takes me into his arms whispering little comforting words in my ear. I can't handle it, I just can't.

"Cato what's going to happen now?" I ask looking up at him. I feel like a 4-year-old that had a nightmare.

"I don't know, Clove, I don't know." He says and kisses my temple. I sigh and snuggle into his chest.

I can only hope the others are ok.

Finnick's POV

How could this happen? It was all good, everyone had bright smiles on their faces and laughing. Then, all hell broke loose. Annie is sobbing into my chest, currently while Cato and Clove hug each other and whisper sweet comforting words into the others ear. Katniss is trying to calm Rue and Prim, but isn't doing to well considering they are out of control. Peeta just stares at all of them with remorse. I sigh and look down at Annie. I hope she'll be ok.

"Finnick?" she asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes my sugar?" I say using the nickname that she hates. She sticks her tongue out at me then becomes serious.

"What if we die out here?" she says. I look at her in shock, but she stares up at me.

"Annie Nicole Cresta! We are not going to die out here so get that out of your head!" I yell. That earns a worried look from Prim and a scowl from Katniss. I mouth 'sorry' and turn back to Annie.

"But what if-," I cut her off by giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Better?" I ask.

"Much better." She says and snuggles back into my chest.  
I sigh and watch the sky as we float away.

Rory's POV

I faintly remember searching for Prim as the boat was going down and Gale was trying to get me to come with him. But I wouldn't leave without Prim. Finally, Gale convinced me that she was probably with Katniss. I sighed and followed Gale to our boat. The boat suddenly jerked, which caused me to fall over the side and in to the icy cold ocean. I had screamed for Gale. After awhile, my loudness finally caught his attention. I had felt bad because Gale never cries and I made him cry because of clumsiness. I feel like it was my fault. That was the last thought I had before I blacked out.

Now, I am barely awake with a blanket around me and Gale is staring at me. How long was I out?

"About 2 hours." Gale says. I hadn't realized I had said that aloud.

"Oh." Is all I manage to croak out. Gale engulfs me in a bear hug.

"I thought I lost you." He whispers in my ear.

"What is this? Gale Hawthorne actually concerned about his brother? Wow. Did you hit your head?" I ask, which earns me a slap on the back of the head.

"Shut up, Rory!" he says. I can faintly hear Miranda chuckle in the back about our exchange. I smile.

"Where's Prim?" I ask.

Gale looks down, "I don't know. We can't find the rest of the group." He says.

I immediately start pouting_. I miss her_.

Prim's POV

"Katniss, I'm scared." I say.

"Don't be, little duck." She says and tries to give me a smile. I sigh and lay down next to Rue.

"Can you sing, Katniss?" Rue suddenly asks. I give her a strange look.

"What? I like when she sings." She says and I shrug. Katniss begins to sing and I know what song it is.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning,  
They'll wash ]  
Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

When she finishes I'm already drifting to sleep.

**Did you like it? Tell us!  
-peetamellark7475 and iloverueforever**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Clove's POV**

"Does anyone have anything to eat?" Cato asks, I can hear his stomach rumbling and I giggle. Rue reaches in to her pocket and pulls out a giant bag of sesame seeds.

"What, I get hungry," She says holding up her small hands. Prim laughs and looks in to the distance, her eyes trained on something far away. Cato takes the seeds from her and pours out a handful for himself.

"Any one else hungry?" He asks. Katniss reaches for the bag and feeds herself, then hands them back to Rue. Who pops one in her open mouth. Prim stands up and wanders to the side of the raft, keeping one hand on Peeta's shoulder to steady herself.

**Prim's POV**

I like the way the wind whips my blonde hair behind me, I feel like I am flying. I gaze in to the distance searching for a destination.

"Prim, what are you doing?" Katniss asks her voice steady.

"Just looking," I whisper placing both of my hands on the rafts side.

"Prim, be careful your going to fall," Peeta says wrapping his arm around me. I give him a thankful smile and turn back to my spot in the distance. A small yellow point peeks out from the deep blue ocean. At first I think it's another raft. Rory, I think. Then I see hanging trees and tan sand. I swivel around.

"Rue come here," I say reaching for my best friends shoulder. I whisper to her and she looks at where I tell her to.

"Cato, Finnick ,Peeta get rowing!" Rue shouts jumping up and down.

"RUE!" Katniss shouts snatching her out of the air.

"Sorry," She says. Katniss smiles kindly at her and the raft begins to move towards the yellow sands.

**Katniss's POV**

The raft stops on the yellow sand and Annie automatically hops out. She slips and falls on her face causing me to laugh. She flips me her middle finger and stretches out her arm for Finnick to help her up. I take my time unbuckling the straps on my heels and tying my black hair in to a ponytail. I hold my heels on one hand and the skirt of my purple dress in the other. Great, of all things why did we have to get stuck on a deserted island wearing fancy clothes? The boys had all stripped off their jackets and were just wearing their tux pants and fancy white shirt. I couldn't help noticing how hot Peeta looked.

"Check your purses and pockets for anything useful!" Cato demanded taking a seat on the rough sand. I pull my purse on to my lap and rummage through it. I pull out item after item and place it on the ground in front of me. "Ok, Rue what did you find?" Cato asks the small girl.

"Umm….The sunflower seeds, a pack of gum, and ummmm….A harmonica," She says giggling. Annie and Prim laugh and Clove and I just exchange a glance.

"Alright, Annie," Cato says.

"I found some earrings and makeup!" She says. Cato groans and I roll my eyes.

After awhile of interrogating us Cato gets tired and wanders off to find something to eat with Finnick. Peeta and Clove find a pile of wood and they begin to "chop" it. They just kick at it and stuff. I am left with Annie, Prim, and Rue.

"So, Rue, what do you want to do?" I ask someone random.

"Sing!" Rue screeches. I groan.

"Yah, come on Katniss sing!, Peeta can't take his eyes off of you when you do." Annie says.

"You like Peeta?" Prim asks her rosy cheeks turning up in to a smile.

"ANNIE!" I shout lunging towards her. I manage to grab hold of her dress and I laugh. I can hear her laughing as well as Finnick saunters in to the clearing.

"Annie, Annie are you ok?" Finnick yells not yet noticing us. I grin at Annie and she seems to read my mind. Annie lies on the ground with her eyes closed. She is such as good actress that even I think she is dead.

"Finnick! She is unconscious." I say waving him over. He kneels down next to her and reaches a shaking hand to her pale cheek.

"Annie, Annie, wake up," He coos then he leans forward and kisses her forehead. Annie's green eyes fly open and she shouts in Finnick's face. Annie and I laugh while Finnick sits there confused. After awhile of looking at us like we are aliens he begins to laugh, at first it's a low rumble then it's steady.

"You guys got me there," He says after he stops laughing.

**Rue's POV**

We sit in a circle, around the blazing fire that Cato and Finnick managed to make. I sit by Prim, my small arm pressed against hers. I know she keeps wishing Rory is here but she has no such luck, Neither Gale, Miranda, or Rory showed up. I'm just so worried about them. Prim's blonde head leans against Katniss's muscular chest and I feel a slight pang of jealousy. I miss my younger sisters; I wish they could be here with me. No, actually I wish I were there with them. I can't help having their smiling faces, free of worries and despair in my mind. I shake my head trying to get the memories out.

"Rue, it's time to go to sleep," Peeta says stretching out a hand for me to take. I smile at him and let him help me up. He walks me to a little boarded off clearing where Prim and Katniss sit. I lay down next to Prim, feeling the warmth radiating off of her tiny curled up form. Peeta covers me with his jacket and pats me awkwardly on the arm. I seize his wrist with my skinny fingers.

"Don't leave," I whisper clutching his hand. He nods and sits beside me gently caressing my arm. I can see Katniss sit beside Peeta and take his free hand, out of the corner of my eye.

"Everything is going to be ok.." Peeta whispers in my ear calming me down a bit. I can see Prim drift off to sleep as Peeta keeps whispering reassuring words in to my ear. Soon I find myself fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! We are sooo sorry we haven't updated sooner! Thanks for the reviews!  
-peetamellark7475 and iloverueforever**

**Gale's POV**

"When do you think we see land again?" Miranda asks, her head lying on my shoulder.

"I don't know." I answer truthfully.

"I don't want to die." She says with true fear in her voice.

I pull my shoulder away and pull her chin up so she can look me in the eye.

"We will not die out here. I promise." I state firmly. She nods and gives me a quick kiss.

"Guys! You have to check this out!" Rory yells, from his spot at the front of the boat.

I get over to him as fast as I can, to see what he is pointing at. Sure enough, I see green in the distance. I smile and look down at my brother, the corners of his lips are curved upwards in a smile.

"Miranda I think we found land!" I shout. She starts smiling too.

Rory and I go get the paddles for the boat, and begin to paddle towards the island. We work our arms faster and harder until we can see the golden sand. We paddle until we hit a bump and stop. I jump out of the boat then get Rory out, and then help Miranda.

"Well, what now?" Rory asks.

Dang it. I haven't thought that far yet.

"I think we should look for water." Miranda blurts out.

Yes, we should probably get some water. That would be the smartest thing to do.

"Ok, I'll go with Rory and Miranda do you think you can find food?" I ask. She nods, and walks over to the surrounding trees.

**Rory's POV**

Land. I couldn't believe my eyes when I spotted it. I was so incredibly happy that nothing could bring me down. I only hope Prim is ok. I wonder where she is. Is she still stranded? Is she even alive? No, stop. She is alive and safe. I think.

"Earth to Rory?" Gale says waving a hand in front of my face. I shake my head, and look at Gale.

"Were you thinking about Prim?" Gale asks.

"Maybe." I mutter and look away from my older brother.

"She is okay. Don't worry so much. I swear I have never met a 12 boy that worries as much as you do." He states.

I glare at him and begin to walk away, but before I do I see smoke in the distance and sprints towards it. Not caring what will happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope u like this chapter and please, pretty pretty please review! Even if its one word, please do :D**

Disclaimer: We do not own The Hunger Games

**Rory's POV**

"Rory, Rory, where the hell are you going?" Gale calls from behind me. I don't bother to look back, the smoke is getting closer and closer, I can even smell it now. I can hear Gale's heavy footsteps behind me but I still don't stop running. I'm not sure why, but I have a feeling that If I go towards the smoke, I'll find Prim. Now as I get closer I can hear laughter and singing from the campfire and I finally stop. I turn on my heels to face and angry Gale. "We can't go back now.." Gale mumbles pushing past me. I roll my grey eyes and follow, cautiously, behind him.

We come into the small clearing and six people sit with their backs to us. Three with long hair, two with short hair and one with semi-short. I see the flick of a black braid and I rush forward.

"Katniss?" I call.

**Katniss's POV**

I whip around at the sound of my name thinking its Prim. I don't bother to acknowledge that Prim does not have this low of a voice.

"Katniss?" Someone calls.

"Prim its o.k, go back to sleep," I say annoyed.

"Prims here to?" The voice answers.

"Catnip?" A second lower voice asks. I jump at the sound of my unused nickname.

"Gale!" I shout. I can hear Peeta groan next to me but I don't say anything. Instead I leap up and jump into Gale's outstretched arms. "You're here!" I shout. Rory stands awkwardly by Gale and I reach up to his hair and flatted it out. "Prim's sleeping," I whisper in his ear so Gale can't hear. By the light illuminated from the fire, I can see Rory's face go red. "I'll wake her, if you want," I say.

"No its ok..I'm pretty tired to." Rory says.

"O.k..Peeta can you take Rory to the boy's clearing," I say. Peeta doesn't answer but I can hear his bad leg moving through the leaves towards us.

**Miranda's (Foxface) POV**

Some people call me Foxface because I am sneaky and can find things easily. Other people call me Foxface because they say I look like one. It doesn't really bother me. I return to our previous spot, but its abandoned. I raise one hand to my forehead to look around but I can't see anyone. I take off at a run, slowly pumping my arms in the direction I want to go. Towards the fire, I thought I heard Rory say something about that.

"Gale, Rory, Are you here?" I ask once there.

"No, but it is Finnick and Annie," Finnick says causing me to laugh. I can see Annie disentangling her self from Finnick's body, and I can hear her giggling. I go sit by them. Cato, Clove, Peeta, Gale, and Katniss come bounding into the clearing and hop down beside us.

"I'm bored.." Cato says after awhile.

"When are you not?" Clove asks giving Cato a slight push.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Annie asks, her green eyes filled with mischief.

"I'm in!" Clove, Cato and Finnick say at the same time.

"Me to.." I say quickly, sense my boyfriend is playing. Gale wraps an arm around my shoulders and I smile kindly at him.

"Fine…" Katniss says. "Peeta please…" She adds. Peeta nods.

"Awww..Peeta that's so sweet, you'll do anything for Katniss," Finnick says, causing Peeta to shoot him a death glare.

**Peeta's POV**

"Alright, who goes first?" Cato asks suddenly taking charge.

"I will!" Finnick says jumping up and down like a kangaroo. "Katniss, truth or dare?" Finnick asks, shooting Katniss a funny look. Katniss narrows her grey eyes at him and says…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews we love them! Thanks!  
-peetamellark7475 and iloverueforever  
**

**Katniss's POV**

"Dare." I say with a smirk.

"Ok then. I dare you to kiss Peeta for 20 seconds." Finnick says.

My chin drops. _Me? Kiss Peeta?_ It's taking everything I have not to say every foul word to him. Annie looks at me with a knowing smirk that causes me to blush and look at my feet. Peeta looks at me, his eyes saying _you don't have to do it. _No I don't, _but I want to_.

I gulp. "Ok." I manage to squeak out.

I turn towards Peeta and lean in. He meets me halfway and our lips connect. I swear I can see fireworks go off.

**Peeta's POV**

I am kissing Katniss Everdeen. That is all my mind can register as her lips are pressed against mine. It's the most amazing feeling in world and I don't think I want it to end. She scoots closer to me and presses her lips harder on mine. I smile against her lips. I can hear someone wolf whistle, but I honestly don't care. I'm just about to go farther but someone interrupts us.

"I would really like it if you didn't start using your tongues. I mean seriously, we have children here." Finnick says. It causes Katniss and I to blush, and everybody laughs.

"They're asleep." Katniss states.

"No, Annie is here." He says, then covers her eyes. She giggles and takes his hand off her face.

"Finn, I'm not 10 anymore." She says and giggles more.

"Whatever. Let's continue." Clove says.

"Ok. Miranda, truth or dare?" Katniss asks.

"Truth." She says.

"Rate Gale on his kissing." She says and adds a smirk.

Miranda blushes and looks down. She mutters something that no one can hear.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Katniss asks.

"I said 10!" She yells. Everyone laughs and she blushes an even deeper shade of red. "You guys are mean!" She yells. She pouts and Gale kisses her cheek.

"Was that a ten?" Clove asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

She doesn't answer. Clove smirks and snuggles into Cato.

"C'mon Let's play more!" Annie shouts.

"I don't know I'm getting tired." Katniss says then yawns.

"You can lay your head on my shoulder if you want." I blurt out.

She hesitantly lays her head down, but when she does she snuggles closer. I wrap my arms around her. She sighs in content. I could get used to this. Of course, without us being stranded on an island.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the long visit, I've been so stupidly busy. We love you all :D Sorry its short  
-peetamellark7475 and iloverueforever**

Disclaimer: We do not own The Hunger Games, because some deceased people would be alive.

Clove's POV

Cato's arm rests snug around my shoulders, and I sigh contentedly.

"Clove!" A jeering voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Huh?" I ask. Everyone laughs and I turn my head, glancing at my friends faces.

"Truth or dare?" Annie asks. I glance at Katniss who shrugs her shoulders.

"Dare." I growl, causing Cato to laugh beside me. I smile, knowing that I am living up to his standards.

"Okay ummm.." Annie says, letting her eyes wander to the clearing around us. "I dare you to go skinny dipping." Annie says, her green eyes twinkling with delight.

"But…"

"But what? I thought you were the brave one." Gale spits, giving me a maniac grin. Katniss shoots him a glare and I roll my eyes.

"Fine." I say, making my way over to the beach. I quickly slip in between a couple of trees and gently throw my long dress off and gently walk into the water, letting my toes sink into the cold sand. I can hear giggling and shuffling across the beach and I sink deeper into the water, concealing my naked body. I yelp as my feet brushes and unknown object on the ground. Calm down, you're the brave one. I say, repeating a small mantra.

"Okay Clovey, you can come out know." Katniss shouts, then I can see her thin frame scamper off into the woods. I grunt and pull myself out of the water, towards the spot where I had previously laid them. I grasp in the darkness for the slik of my dress but come out with a mens jacket. I mentally kick myself for not hiding my clothes; of course they would come and steal it. I shrug the men's jacket over my wet body and gently tie my brown hair up into a knot. Quickly pulling the jacket to conceal my bare body, I make my way back to the clearing, my chin lifted in the air.

"I can't believe you guys." I say coming into the clearing. Anni laughs tossing my underwear.

"Can I have my dress?" I ask. Cato shakes his head and points to the giant tree, big enough for me to hide myself behind. I shake my head and clamber over to the tree, slipping my silky underwear on. Giving a final huff, I saunter over to Cato's side and plop down, pulling the jacket tighter around myself.

**Hope you guys like :D We love you all :D**


End file.
